Shiny Happy People
by MJ Brault
Summary: Tiffany dies. 3rd part of the DFC series and the only one who doesn't involve cars.


Shiny Happy People By MJ Brault 

My first attempt to serious fanfiction. I do my best and I'll *love* having feedback so I could (supposedly) get better and better. I wrote that in 2 hours, listening Offspring, Blink 182 Offspring and Blink 182. 

I began to speak english only 2 years ago, so sorry if I make mistakes. 

If you want to say good things about my fics, write em at mj_brault@antisocial.com If you want to tell me to go to hell, then use non_fornicatus_cum_ego@hotmail.com (which means don't fuck with me in latin) 

I wish why people make disclaimers. Like MTV will sue poor little fanfic writers. C'mon they have better things to do with their time (including improve their tv shows) 

SUMMARY- Tiffany dies of anaphylaxy. I like anaphylaxy. One part of the Death of the Fashion Club series. (The first who doesn't involve cars in any ways. I'm damn proud of that) _---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- BEGINNING- (what else could it be???? End?) 

-Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Lawndale! You're listening CJAB FM [1] the best station in your area! Here is (You drive me) Crazy by Britney Spears.[2] Have a nice day! 

Tiffany's hand closed the radio. She resumed sleeping. 

-Tiiiiiiiiiiffannnnnnnnnnnnny!!!!!!!!!! Tiffany's little brother Travis yelled from downstairs. 'Mom wants to know if you're awake!!!!!!! 

- I am, I am. she mumbled. Now let me alone. 

Tiffany got out of her bed, went to the bathroom, took her shower, put her makeup on and went in front of her wardrobe. 

She chose her usual aqua dress. No time for THE big question, Am I fat. She was late. 

She went in the kitchen, fed her cat, grabbed an apple and walked to school. 

*** 

-SO Jennifer [3] COULD you tell ME the GOALS of the FRENCH revolution that I taught you Friday and THAT you SURELY studied EVERY day during WEEKEND? 

As Jennifer tried to remember the damn goals, Tiffany was checking her nails. 

I should put new nail polish, she tought. 

Then, she saw the new camera in the corner of the classroom. Ms Li should really stop the paranoia. Watching too much X-Files could *really* drive someone crazy [4] Her mother, Li, was the living proof. 

Tiffany has always been ashamed of her mom. She was *sooooooo* weird. First, there wasn't any rules in their house. Then, when Tiffany was 12, she went to that seminar: "Howto put your kids down". When she came back, she put metal detectors on each door and sneaked everywhere for something her children wanted to hide. She cut all activities who didn't have for goal "Bringing honor to Lawndale Junior High [5]" then to Lawndale High. That's why Tiffany joined the Fashion Club. 

The only club where you don't do anything except talking (which Tiffany didn't like) and shopping (which she liked). 

*** - So, Quinn said that Sandi's dress wasn't better and Sandi said that if Quinn didn't wanted to stay, she could go and Quinn said "I could never do that to *you* Sandi"and then it was five so everyone came back home. 

Tiffany saw the bee. But it was too late. She felt the bee stinging her. Then, all became black. She could hear people running and screaming around her, but it was all like, she *wasn't* there. It was another Tiffany who was there, looking at the first Tiffany who was dying but didn't knew. 

I must look horrible, she tought. I can't breathe [6] Tiffany was scared. Her throat was becoming tighter and tighter. That's when she knew she wouldn't come back. 

I never tell mom I loved her. I wasted my life. This can't be true. I'm way too young. Old people are supposed to die! Not me. I'm young, I'm popular, I have a family who love me. I have a life to live. Tiffany didn't saw her life in slow motion. Her heart stopped. Tiffany Blum-Deckler was dead. 

*** 

Meanwhile, in the Li house. 

Angela Li sat in front of the TV. Tiffany will be here soon, she tought. Then the whole family could eat together. Angela heard a knock at the door. Tiffany was there. 

She opened the door. That was unusual. Tiffany wouldn't knock. A policeman was standing outside. 

- Are you Angela Li? the man asked. 

(Good place to insert 7 or 8 stupid ass commercials who are the same that the 7 or 8 other stupid ass commercials shown in the previous commercial break) 

- Yes I am, she answered. 

- Do you have a daughter named Tiffany. 

- Yes. Do you want to see her? She'll be here soon, she's always late on Fridays. 

The policeman handed her Tiffany's purse. 

- She won't be late on Fridays anymore. I'm sorry. 

Than Angela Li sat and did something she haven't done in a long time. She cried.[7] 

*** 

Quinn never felt close to Tiffany. She was just *being there*. She wasn't even her friend. Or maybe she was. Whatever. Quinn didn't knew. The dead body of the bee who killed Tiffany was laying in the grass. Quinn kicked it away. 

*** BLUM-DECKLER, Tiffany Ms Tiffany Blum-Decker, 15 of Lawndale, CT [8] Beloved daughter of Angela Li and Mark Blum- Deckler, loving sister of Travis James, beloved graddaughter of Yidan and Xian Li [9] and Susan and John Blum-Deckler, beloved niece cousin and friend of many. Memorial visitation, Saturday 2-4 PM at St Francis Xavier [10] Catholic Church Funeral will remain private. In lieu of flowers contribution may be held to Lawndale High School Emergency Fund. 

Sandi looked at the death notice. It hasn't been real til she saw it. Before, she just tought that Tiffany was gone for a while and will eventually come back. But with the death notice, all became true. Welcome to the real world Sandra Griffins. 

*** 

-Jane, why do you make such a big deal about it? She's dead, that's sad, but she was just another popular girl. 

- NO SHE WASN'T, Jane yelled. She was my friend. Well before the fashion clubbers gave her a brainwashing. You know, you're still nihilist. I'm realizing I'll die one day. That scares me Daria. I'll die too. I'm not here forever and that's what scares me. Now go away please. I want to be alone. 

*** 

TO BE CONTINUED (don't you *hate* those words????) 

ENDNOTES- 1- CJAB FM is a real radio station in the area of Saguenay River in Quebec. 2- And they don't stop playing crappy Britney Spears songs 3- There *MUST* have one! 4- It does. The first time I watched X-files (about 9) I've became really paranoiac for a week or two. I tought everyone was conspirating against me. 5- I *assume* that Lawndale has a junior high 6- It's really scary. I tried it. You can feel your throat getting tighter... Brrr. (People, don't eat food that you're allergic to. ) 7- It happened in another TV show some time ago. 8- Could it *really* snow in California??? 9- Yidan is the girl (I had a friend named Yidan Li. Hi Yidan) and I think Xian is a boy name but I'm not sure at all, so don't sue me (Yidan's little brother was named Alex) 10- It's my church!!! I went about 8 times in my life. 11- I must admit it, I stole the title from a REM song and the footnotes from Peter Guerin 

Man, that was though. But it's lots easier to write when you have people waiting for your fic. 

MJ 

PS- I *know* Ms Li can't be Tiffany's mom. It's just a crazy idea. And I'm sick to death of Offspring and Blink 182. 

Here is the second part. It,s 5PM and the deadline is 6PM. I love working on pressure. But the thing is that my computer bugged so I have to all rewrite. I hate bugs. I put a new song!!!!!!!!! (Scar Tissue!) I found it sad, so maybe it'll help me. (Have you ever helped me though) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Daria sat at the table. She was sad. Well sadder than usual. Jane was mad at her and Quinn was probably too (which wasn't unusual) But it wasn't Quinn who bothered her either. Jane could forgive her one time, but two? 

*** 

Quinn knew what her mother wanted to tell her before she ever said a word. 

- I know what you're after. she said. 

- I'm not after anything Quinny. What are you talking about? 

- Tiffany. Quinn could feel her eyes watering. 

- You were there, weren't you? 

- No, I wasn't, Quinn lied. I left before. 

- Whatever. I'm here if you want to talk about it. 

Daria had watched the whole conversation interestedly. Quinn had something to hide. And she thought she knew it. Helen didn't. She wouldn't notice if Quinn had came supper or not. But Quinn *was* afraid. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

- i killed Tiffany. I killed Tiffany. I killed Tiffany. 

The little voice inside Quinn's head didn't stop. 

- I killed Tiffany. I killed Tiffany. 

Maybe Quinn was becoming crazy. Maybe she should saw the school shrink about it. No she would look stupid. 

- My friend died of anaphylaxy and I feel guilty. Do you think you can do something? 

No way. 

- I killed Tiffany. I killed Tiffany. I killed... 

- SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *** 

Daria heard Quinn yelling. Then she heard Quinn starting to cry. She should go see if she was okay. She knocked at Quinn's door. 

- Come in, Quinn said in a little pathetic voice. 

Then Daria understood. Quinn was a part of her. She was the we of her. [1] If Quinn was sad, Daria would be sad too, even if she didn't really knew why. Even if she thought she hated her, Quinn was still her sister. She entered. 

- Oh. It's you. Quinn said. She was waiting for someone else, maybe some kind of charming prince who'd come to rescue her and ressucitate Tiffany. 

Daria felt terribly akward and out of her place. 

- Is... there something you wanted to talk me about? 

- I killed Tiffany Daria. 

Quinn felt better. 

- You killed her of you tought you did? 

- It was my idea to eat outside. I knew there was lots of bees. And I didn't do anything. I just looked her die. I saw her eyes. Now I understand why doctors ask people to go out when someone is dying. 

- So... you didn't killed her? 

- Yes I did. 

- I mean, you didn't took a gun and shooted her, did you? 

Quinn shook her head no. 

- I didn't. 

Then Quinn started to cry. 

*** 

St Francis Xavier Catholic Church (SFXCC) 

It was a rainy day. Why should it rain? The atmosphere was so sad. Like God knew that there was funerals. Angela Li and her son stood at the edge of the church door. 

Angela looked down. It was good that little kids forgot so quickly. Tiffany died yesterday and Travis was as happy as ever. 

*** 

Jane entered in the church. It smelled death. She hated funerals. Everyone was always crying. Jane hated seeing people crying. She was afraid that she might cry too. And Jane Lane doesn't cry. Even if her best-friend-when-she-was-five-years-old was buried today. 

*** 

Sandi ran into Jane. Jane was a loser, she tought. Then she saw the tears in Jane's eyes. 

- You knew her, Sandi said softly. 

- She was my best friend when I was younger. Then, she joined the fashion Club. 

- I'm sorry. 

- I'm sorry too. 

Then the two girls who 2 minutes ago were ennemies fell crying in the arms of each other. 

*** 

- C'mon, Daria, you go with me, huh? 

- I don't know. I didn't knew her. 

- Yes you do. You,re just afraid to ran in your friend. Come on. 

Daria followed Quinn. to the car. Then, they drove silently to the church. 

*** 

-I'm Sorry. 

- I'm sorry. 

- I'm sorry. 

Angela Li was sick to death of the "I'm sorry" Like those people didn't knew anything else to say. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. 

No you,re not, she wanted to yell. You don't know how it,s like to lose a kid. You just say that because you can't thing of anything else to say. 

*** (I'm sorry if this scene looks a little too much like The death of Stacy. Really sorry) 

The three remaining members of the fashion club gathered in front of Tiffany's casket. 

- She would never wear that color of foundation. Sandi said. 

- She would have asked "does it makes me looks fat" 

- And she wouldn't have wanted that kind of casket. It's way too small and it makes her looks fat. 

Then the three smiled and laughed of an unfunny laugh and walked away. 

*** 

At 5, this evening, Tiffany Blum-Deckler was gone. Really. 

THE END 

I told you so. I'm finished. It's exactly 5h59 PM. 

1= I read that in a book once. 

Okay, then I'm finished. I'm happy. 


End file.
